Scott Pilgrim vs The World Review
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: A simple love story, boy meets girl, they fall in love...and he has to fight her 7 evil exes...wait what! Spoilers for the movie, and even the graphic novels. You've been warned. Enjoy!


Hello reader and welcome to the final movie review.

For this review, i'll be trying out a new style on how i'm gonna do this one and I hope to see what you think of it all.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with the movie, video game and the novels. Just my thoughts on them.

So, I think i've gotten everything I need to say out of the way, so I think we're ready to-

 **Ahem, you forgetting someone?**

Oh yeah, reader meet Nega RB, she's my 'darker side' and is here to try and help me with the review.

 **Correct, I shall make notes of the references and how something were done in the game or novels.**

And I shall talk about the movie on its own and just as a movie, not an adaptation.

 **Okay, now can we finally get on with this thing?!**

Yep.

ENJOY!

* * *

If anyone ever asked me, what was the best underrated movie you've seen? I would definetly say, without a doubt, it would be Scott Pilgrim vs The World, a romance, comedy made in 2010 that has tones of video game references and loveable characters and fight scenes.

 **It was based off a graphic novel series by the same name** **by Bryan Lee O'Mally and soon got itself a video game based off the movie, but had references to the original novel aswell. Its had quite a cult following for all three since their were made, but, as my 'original self' mentioned earlier, it is an underrated film, but has been growing in popularity since.**

So, is this movie worth its cult following? **Or is it game over for Scott and his friends?**

Lets find out!

* * *

The Story

The movie, **like the graphic** **novel,** tells the story of a Canadian teen named Scott Pilgrim, falling in love with a girl called Ramona Flower and has to fight her 7 evil exs in order to continue going out with her.

 **(Note: Their was a different ending made for the movie, where Scott ends up with his first love: Knives Chau, instead of Ramona, but many felt it was awkwardly done, including Edgar Wright who felt the ending that he made was much better than the other...many fans agreed with this decision and the original was cut. And now you know.)**

So yeah, the plot is quite simple and makes it easy to grasp for the audience, until the final third of the movie comes along and deepens the story a little, but its very well written and excuted like the rest of the story.

So yeah, its pretty good. **And as an adaptation, it sticks to the graphic novels to the bitter end. But...at heart it is a romance and a beautiful and funny one at that. So for the plot, as an adaptation, if it ain't broke, don't fix it.**

* * *

The Characters

Scott Pilgrim (Played by Michael Cera) \- The main/title character of the movie, Scott is a 22-year-old Canadian. He is the bass guitarist of the band Sex Bob-omb as well as being a brilliant martial artist somehow... using quite effective anime-style fighting techniques. He's a very shy and awkward teen, but as soon as he gets into a fight, he turns into a badass with very witty one-liners.

 **His development is well written and feels relatable to those who've been in a relationship before or for the first time. Scott, along with most of the cast, remain the same from the graphic novel series with little changes, which is a good thing since from what i heard, the original versions were very beloved by the fans who read the novels.**

By the end of the movie, he deserves both getting the girl and to be called the main character of the movie.

Ramona Flowers (Played by Mary Elizabeth Winstead) \- The love interest of the movie and a mysterious American delivery girl with a dating history that drives the plot of the film. She's a very calm and sort of emo like teen who, as I said before, is a very mysterious character, and its the part of her personality that makes me wants to see what happens next with her and Scott.

 **Yes, the woman is an interesting love interest and is one of the best in movies. She remains the same from the novels as far as I could tell.**

Ramona is a great female character and is a dream come true for many.

Knives Chau (Played by Ellen Wong) \- A 17-year-old high school girl who Scott dated before he met Ramona, splitting further and further apart from the young highschooler the more he hangs around Ramona. She ends up taking on a very fangirl like cheer around Scott and after they break-up, she acts very pissed off at him and even tries to kill Ramona in the finale.

 **She remains the same from the graphic novel. Though personally, I found that she was a little creepy after the break-up, or as my other self would say, a total psycho!**

'Stares at Nega RB' O-Okay. Knives is a cute little character, but whatever you do, don't piss her off or get between her and her crush.

Wallace Wells (Played by Kieran Culkin) \- He's a 25 year old teen, and Scott's gay best friend and roommate. He doesn't get much showing of development throughout the movie, he is quite funny in the scenes he appears in, playing off Scott's shyness and awkwardness as he acts very social around others and it creates a good contrast. Also, I praise this film for not using stereotypes when it comes to this character...thank you.

 **Indeed it is great to see that, but in the graphic novel series, he got a lot more development there then in the movie, he** **serves as Scott's mentor during his trials, assisting Scott with training for his fights against Ramona's exes and gathering intel on them and also dates a "psychic" called Mobile. Also one quick note, there were two more gay characters in the novel, and in the video game, he appears with them in a few shots.**

Wallace is definetly a good side character, just wish he got more screen time. **But hey, thats what the novels are for.**

The Sex Bob-omb Members: Kim Pine, Stephen Stills and "Young" Neil (Played by Alison Pill, Mark Webber and Johnny Simmons) \- The other members of Sex Bob-omb along with Scott. Kim the drummer, Stephen the lead singer and supposed "talent" of the group and "Young" Neil who at first is a fan of the band, but becomes Scott's replacement after he leaves the band later in the movie. They all get a good bunch of screen time and we learn a bit about them throughout and we get a good few jokes out of them.

 **From what I gather. Kim's past relationship with Scott is explained quite a bit more than in the movie and even forgives him near the end of the fifth novel. Stephen, By the end of the series, Stephen reveals to Scott that he came out to the rest of his friends in Volume 5 after realizing that he is gay. Neil in the novels briefly dates Knives Chau, until she breaks up with him. Knives admit that she dated him because he looks so similar to Scott. In the fifth volume, he becomes angry at how isolated he has become from his friends and later takes up smoking.**

In the end, they make up to be an awesome team of characters, in the movie... **or in the novels.**

The 7 Evil Exes

Ramona's seven evil exes are the main antagonists of the movie, **and the novel series of course,** and at the top of the group is Gideon Grave, the man who started all of this and fouded the group. They all have their own personalities and are all very enjoyable and crazy characters for Scott to do battle against.

 **Now for the things from the novel, that weren't in the movie.**

 **1\. Todd Ingram dates Envy, his childhood love, but cheats on her repeatedly with Lynette, the band's drummer, as well as with other girls aswell, something that wasn't spoken of in the movie.  
**

 **2\. Roxanna or Roxy, was the one who taught Ramona much of what she knows about her ninja abilities and the subspace.**

 **3\. In the novel, the japanese twins: Kyle and Ken Katayanagi were** **"expert roboticists" who summoned robots to fight Scott.**

 **4\. And finally, in the novel, Gideon had apparent control over the subspace, a side effect of his ability to induce "emotional warfare" via The Glow, which basically traps people in their minds with their psychological issues and Uses this to allow himself to literally get inside Ramona's head.**

In the end, these evil exes sure as hell gave a good show and we wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Indeed RB, indeed.**

* * *

The Good

*The choreography in the fight scenes is fantastic and some of the best i have seen in a film _not_ made in japan, china or somewhere around there. Each move flows smoothly and it just looks cool and even creative at times aswell.

*The references in this film definetly add a bit of extra rewatch value to the movie, with trying to find the references to old and new games, like the money being collected after defeating an evil ex is like in an 80s NES game. **(Note: The money Scott gets from each battle is actually real Canadian money...you learn something new everyday.)**

*The comedy is very well written and I was laughing throughout the whole movie. Its got a bit of slap stick here and there, but mainly focuses on a lot of brilliant one liners to make it timeless.

*All the characters are played nicely, they definetly picked the correct actors for the roles.

*The pacing is done correctly, being fast when theres action on the screen, and slow when the characters need to talk to each other and develop the story further...which, to be honest with you reader, I found to be the best parts of the movie, seeing them just talking, not that the action scenes are bad or anything, they're awesome. Its just there very well written and funny to listen to and see.

*One last note...the music is awesome...enough said.

* * *

The Bad

 ***Theres only really one complaint we would have with the movie. And thats Nega Scott's appearance at the end of the movie, is quite frankly pointless to have other than to have one joke and then he leaves to wonder around the town. We get no cool fight and only a line of explaination as to how he was made.**

Lets just hope the guy appears in a sequel and gets more screen time to show off how much of a threat he really is to our main character.

* * *

Our Final Verdict

This is hands down one of the best comedy, action films I've seen in a long tme. Its got memorable characters, a unique story and lots of gaming references for us geeks to enjoy. **Its even one of the rare instances wher its a great adaptation to the original source material.**

So, for this badass move, **we're giving this film:**

A 9.8 out of 10.

* * *

We hoped you enjoyed this little change of pace, and i look forward to giving you all another review.

 **WAIT!**

What now?

 **Aren't you gonna say sorry to the reader for taking so long to upload something for them to enjoy?**

'Awkwardly rubs the back of my neck' Yeah, i better do that. I want to apologise for how long i took to finally give you lot something. And i want to thank the people who stayed and remained patient with me through out.

 **And?...**

And, there will be new stories and one-shots coming out this week and the next to make up for it.

 **Much better, so leave a review before you go a-**

Excuse me, you've done your job. Now get back to the subspace, Nega RB!

 **No. Can't I exist aswell?! Noooooooo! 'Gets sucked into the subspace'**

Uh...that was dark. Anywho, as she was gonna say. Please leave a review before you go. BYE! BYE!


End file.
